


Vid: Majestic Shark Sharks

by cosmic_llin



Category: Shark (TV)
Genre: Animals, Fanvids, Gen, Sharks, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-10-24 15:31:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10744554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/pseuds/cosmic_llin
Summary: Sharks are beautiful.





	Vid: Majestic Shark Sharks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frith_in_thorns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frith_in_thorns/gifts).



**Fandom:** Shark (2015)  
**Music:** Storms in Africa by Enya  
**Summary:** Sharks are beautiful.  
**Content Notes:** contains brief scenes of shark birth.  
**Download:** [HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/file/gyfmqmxhmx47ytc/sharks+signed.wmv)  
**Reblog:** [HERE](http://cosmic-llin.tumblr.com/post/157114754795/title-majestic-shark-sharks-fandom-shark-2015)  
_Note: there are no subtitles supplied for this vid because there are very few lyrics and they're in a language I don't speak!_

__

__

 

 


End file.
